Command Performance
by karaokegal
Summary: Jack and Donna finally get their moment alone together. I've wanted this since Partners in Crime and this was my chance to make it happen. Comments and concrit are welcome. Warning: The last line may be a bit painful.


This, he thought, watching the general euphoria continue to unfold around him, this was where he wanted to spend the rest of his life, right here in the TARDIS surrounded by people who had known and loved the Doctor.

They were the only ones who could truly understand what had made him wait over a hundred years, do occasionally unspeakable things while working for Torchwood, and never doubt for a minute that the Doctor was the person who could make everything better. Every hug he gave to Sarah Jane and Mickey, Rose and Martha, even Jackie Tyler, reminded him how special these people were.

Of course he'd seen Jackie before, something he had carefully avoided mentioning. Those were the dark days when he'd hung around the Powell Estates trying not to feel like a peeping Tom as he'd looked for the last earthly trace of the life he'd lost. Now he could feel peace as he saw Rose's smile in her mother's. He even had time to wonder exactly what had happened during the time she and her family were stuck on the parallel world. This wasn't the Mickey he remembered. Rose had obviously grown up a lot, even if she didn't seem to have aged a minute. He could relate.

For once there might even be time to talk to the Doctor. Really talk, without a reactor about to blow up or something chasing them. He had different questions this time, things he'd thought about while he was stuck underground in those moments of clarity that came between blessedly long deaths.

Before he could get there, he found himself in a hug sandwich between Martha and Mickey that held promise for the future, depending on who ended up where, but he didn't want to think that far ahead. Luckily it was Martha he was facing as he caught sight of the Doctors talking to each other. The two figures, both the man he'd longed for over light-years and centuries.

Jack had said "I love you" to many, even married a few and while he might have meant it at the time, on some level it would always be a lie, except when he said it to the Doctor. Two of them. His quip about the three Doctors wasn't that funny anymore and Martha immediately noticed what it was doing to him. She raised an eyebrow and grinned knowingly. That was his Martha Jones. He wondered how much she'd actually gotten over the Doctor and how much she was just kidding herself, but that was Martha's decision to make and Jack knew he had no basis to criticise anyone else's self-deceptions. He smiled as she and Mickey moved away to share another round of hugs with Jackie and Sarah Jane.

"We need to talk."

He didn't want to look away, but quickly realised who was now standing next to him and how very much he did want to talk to her, among other things. When Donna had first requested a hug, he'd been too focused on the newly not-quite-regenerated Doctor and Rose. Watching that reunion had nearly crushed him with the sense of how much they'd gone through together after he was left behind and how much they meant to each other. He told himself not to be jealous and it almost worked, but he hadn't had much attention for the Doctor's new companion, striking though she was and despite her obvious interest in him. Normally he would have found a way to act on that as soon as possible, but things were always different when the Doctor was around

Now he turned and looked and grinned very broadly. Not just a redhead with a beautiful body and a ton of sass, but somewhere in that package, the Doctor as well. Or at least part of him. As much as Jack might be able to get right now. He'd gotten a glimmer of the double presence when she'd come for her hug, pushing Sarah Jane out of the way with no decorum whatsoever to get it, and now he wanted more.

Or maybe that wasn't what she had in mind at all. Jack didn't know exactly how much of the Doctor's thoughts and feelings she had regarding him. Only one way to find out. The fact that she was leading him out of the main TARDIS chamber was a good sign and the sight of his old room was a better one, although that brought back a rush of memories, good and bad. The good ones were the most painful.

"Hello," she said, letting him see her lock the door.

"Hello, Donna Noble." He hadn't even had a chance to properly introduce himself, something he planned to rectify, and the way she was looking at him let him know she was definitely interested. Probably the pheromones. They made it easier for people to act on their impulses.

"This is what you've wanted, isn't it, Jack," she said, taking a step forward with a look on her face that was part Donna's English girl bravado and part the Doctor's brashness.

He nodded, taking off his coat and letting it fall on the floor.

"Is this what _he_ wants?" Jack asked cautiously, as he started to pull down a suspender. Only the Doctor could make him ask for reassurance.

Donna seemed to consider the question for a moment.

"He loves you, Jack. Can that be enough for now?"

Jack wasn't going to lie. Between the excitement of saving the world (again) and the proximity to the Doctor in any and all guises, Jack felt seriously turned on. This was the perfect time to have his mind blown and his socks rocked off and do the same for someone else, although if Donna Noble really had the Doctor in her head, than her mind was already farther blown than his would ever be. He briefly wondered how a human mind could possibly contain the vastness of a Time Lord's knowledge, but had the thought swept out of his mind by the force of nature that was DonnaDoctor kissing him.

His eyes closed and he tried to stop thinking. Sometimes his brain was an idiot. Even with Donna's tongue in his mouth like it was meant to be there and her hands groping at his buttocks with a sense of both amusement and discovery, there was something he had to know before this could go any further.

Feeling like the world's biggest, and simultaneously horniest, jackass, he grasped Donna firmly by the shoulders and pushed her backwards. Instead of sputtering with outraged rejection, she just watched him with a smirk worthy of the Doctor himself. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Donna, I want you to look at me."

"I think I can manage that for a bit."

"No, really, I need you to be honest. Does it hurt?"

She shook her head, clearly knowing what he was getting at.

"Jack. I told you. He loves you. If he could take the words back, he would, but he is what he is and it is what he feels."

He managed not to wince at the memory.

"What about you?"

_That_ smile was pure Donna, and slightly wicked..

"Human, Jack. I've got his thoughts, but not his cells. All I see when I look is you. Now are you going to stand there jabbering, or do I get to find out if the reality lives up to the legend?"

"Oh, I think I can make a believer out of you," Jack replied, letting his smile take the edge off the braggadocio.

He finished lowering the braces and started unbuttoning his shirt, acutely aware of the sparkle in Donna's eyes as she watched. Too bright, he thought briefly before returning to the task at hand. If possible, she lit up even more as he undid his trousers, eying him with unabashed interest.

"That's what I like to see. A man with some muscle. And look at that."

She reached one finger out to touch his abdomen and Jack was once again glad of his sleepless nights. More time for sit-ups.

God, he was really turned on, but Donna was still dressed and seeming willing to tease him into insanity, so it was only fair he return the favour.

"Come here," he said softly, wondering if it sounded different to the Doctor part of Donna and deciding that he really needed to stop thinking so much. Gender had never been an issue for him before. Hell, species didn't matter much. Multiple consciousness? No problem. Friction was friction, love was love and they were all right here, along with an amazing pair of breasts.

He watched as Donna undid a few things and there she was, completely naked for his full appreciation. He sighed in anticipation of feeling all that against him, and then caught just a hint of an office girl fighting her own fears until the knowledge that she was fully desired overcame it and she was comfortable with herself again.

"It's good to be brilliant," she said with a grin, and Jack certainly had to agree, especially when he was once again being brilliantly kissed and it was a toss-up who was pushing whom onto the bed. Luckily, brilliance didn't give her any extra strength so he was able to end up on top and start kissing her neck, letting his hands play lazily in all that red hair.

He was still urgently aroused, but as long as Donna was acting like they had all the time in the world (and she would know), he would take the signals she gave him, so it was with deliberate and nearly agonising slowness that he moved down to her breasts and showed her a few brilliant things he could do himself.

"You really are that good," she gasped.

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Get on with it then."

And it took everything he had not to say, "Aye aye, sir," because he knew an order when he heard one, especially one from the Doctor.

He made it a command performance, and relished every moan he got out of Donna Noble with his mouth and hands, knowing full well that _this_ part was purely Donna, but still hoping that he'd be able to give this much pleasure to the Doctor someday, in whatever form that might take. Every squirm and quiver, and even the deliciously unladylike language coming from Donna's lovely mouth pushed him on step further on the stairway to paradise , until he heard her let out a hissing gasp and felt her whole body arch up, as he kept going with his tongue until she whimpered something that sounded like, "You can stop now."

Jack held her tightly against him, skin shiny with sweat and tears, feeling her breath, nearly forgetting that he was still hard, until he felt a hand moving purposefully down his body until it touched his stomach and then his thigh and then…_then_ touching him right there, and reminding him just how hard he'd been and for how long. The word _aching_ seemed right but didn't really touch the level of need and longing he'd built up, not just physically.  
The minute he felt her hand on his cock, Jack knew it wouldn't be long. They might have time, but right now he didn't. He knew more than most men would ever need to about delayed gratification, but this couldn't wait much longer. On the other hand, Donna seemed more than willing to give as good as she'd gotten, maybe even better. When it came to humans, Jack had no preference between men and women, and usually liked to have one of each, but a woman who had a man's brain, specifically the Doctor's brain, that had to be a blow-job worth getting. If he could hold on.

"I really want to fuck you," he said, and even though he knew it sounded crude, he suspected that Donna understood how fervently he meant it and why he might need to by-pass other pleasures for the time being.

"And you will, if I have anything to say about it, but I know you want more than that too."

He nodded, lips pressed together, cock straining, hard, so damned hard, hoping for just a second she might mean it was his time to stay, and then forgetting about anything but her mouth. Strangely, maybe even reassuringly, it wasn't the best blow-job ever. Good enough, certainly, which considering his current state of arousal was just fine. Now it was his turn to moan and beg and do whatever it took to get inside her.

"You know how long I've been waiting for this?"

"I do. He does."

Before he could think too long on that statement, Jack was on top of Donna, looking at her smile, feeling his cock slide into her, letting everything else go, because here and now there was nothing but them and this was exactly who he was, what he'd always been, fucking Donna the way he'd wanted to fuck the Doctor for so many lifetimes and feeling her move under him, wrapping her legs around his back, offering a bit more encouragement than he could possibly need, until he came, not precisiely sure which name to call out, but settling on "Donna" because she was the one he could actually see and feel, and hearing his own name whispered lovingly, until he collapsed into the warmth of her arms and completely satisfied exhaustion.

At the first sound of knocking he was on the verge of alertness and ready to fight if necessary, with adrenaline flowing back into his veins.

"You two still in there? What kind of a ship do you think this is?" asked the Doctor from the other side of the door.

"Donna," came a second voice that was the same voice, and Jack was half tempted to throw the door open and show them both what they'd been missing.

"Give us a minute," Donna hollered back, getting up and looking around for clothing. So much for afterglow, Jack thought with a tinge of regret. He took advantage of what would probably be his last chance to see Donna's naked body as she started getting dressed. He knew there wouldn't be a round two, even before one of the Doctors asked the next question.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" There was a sense of sadness, making Jack think this must be the original Doctor speaking.

"Bit of time, if you please. We'll meet you upstairs."

There was a pause and then the sound of two sets of feet ostentatiously leaving.

"Tell me what?"

"You have to go back."

As if he didn't know. As if he hadn't known all along.

"Why?"

Stupidest question ever.

"There're people who need you, and you still have a job to do."

Gwen, Ianto. Torchwood. It wasn't fair, but life, at least _his_ life, so rarely was.

"But you get to stay?"

Even though she must have known how much it hurt him, it was impossible for her to keep the childlike smile off her face as she quickly nodded, like a child who had gotten the best present ever. How many times had he lectured Ianto on the futility of jealousy? He'd have to give himself that lecture if this kept up.

"For the rest of your life?"

She nodded again, eyes brighter than ever.

"You're lucky."

Lucky to be with the Doctor. Lucky to have a life that was going to end someday. Could it get better than that? Well, it could if there were two Doctors. But there couldn't be, he thought. That had to be a paradox or something worse waiting to happen. And what about…

"Rose? She's staying?"

Donna's smile faded as though with a word all the colour had washed out of her world.

"That's not your story to know right now."

She really was DoctorDonna, complete with answers that told him nothing, and now with an aura of melancholy surrounding her as she finished dressing. He'd done that and he needed to fix it before he left. One way usually worked, but with two impatient Doctors waiting, there wouldn't be enough time to do the job properly, although he insisted on a few final kisses before she put on her bra and another before she applied a touch of lipstick.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said, frowning at herself in the mirror or possibly at him hovering in the reflection. "You deserve better. You all do."

"It's not so bad," he said, putting on his best con man voice, "You get to travel, maybe I'll be able to pop around a bit…" She was shaking her head. Jack stopped trying to convince her or himself "He's going to strand me again, isn't he?"

"You know, Jack Harkness, just because you're unreasonably pretty is no reason to act like a dolt when you don't want to see just how lucky you really are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means get dressed and think on this a minute: why do you think he keeps you in one place?"

"He doesn't trust me. He said so."

"You bloody idiot. Of course he'd say that. God forbid he actually tells anyone what's going on inside that head of his. He wants to know where you are so he can find you when he's good and ready. And if you ever tell him I told you that, you'll live to regret it, even if I'm long gone."

It made no sense, but Jack didn't care, and went to give her a truly final kiss and a hug for both her and the Doctor, make-up be damned..

"Thank you, Donna Noble."

At least they were both smiling and he was able to meet the Doctors with a typical Captain Jack swagger that produced amused grins from Sarah Jane and Martha, a smirk from Rose and a full-out eyeball roll from Mickey. What the Doctors thought, Jack wasn't sure, but at least he could go back to his team knowing the Doctor really thought enough of him to keep him available.

It was enough to keeping him grinning through the disabling of his wrist-strap that was practically becoming a ritual, and the snappy salute that followed, which was a poor substitute for all the things he wanted to do to the Doctor. Still, his memories of Donna would help keep him satisfied until his someday happened.

Jack hoped she'd enjoy them as much as he would.


End file.
